Of Arguments and Love
by Alfreya-chan13
Summary: Two character point of views inspired by MoonlitSky321's "Heartbeat" story. Heiji and Kazuha have an argument yet again, but what happens to them at the end of their little banter?
1. Chapter 1: Kazuha

**Ok, so I read a story written by MoonlitSky321 entitled "Heartbeat", which is a Heizuha fanfic, and I am so in love with the story and how she wrote it. It inspired me to write my own story which has a plot of how typical anime scenarios go with the perspectives coming from both the characters involved from the story. I'll be posting another chapter for this story, so enjoy!**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 _ **Kazuha's Point of View**_

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

I saw you today by the door at my favorite bookshop. I wasn't sure if you were waiting for me or if you were staying there so you could rest. Maybe, you were waiting for someone you wanted to meet up and chose this meeting place. I look on both sides to see if you waited for someone else. But no, no person was in a hurry to meet up with you, no group of friends wanting to convince you to come with them to some house party; nothing.

I glance your way only to see your green forest eyes so focused and fixated on the dull, gray pavement right below your feet. You look very serious. Your mind seemed to be elsewhere. I furrowed my brows.

What are you doing here?

I inched slowly towards you. You didn't seem to notice the sound of my footsteps as my shoes made a click sound on the ground. Still, your eyes were so focused. My legs bent forward, putting me in a crouching position with my hands situated on top of my knees. I continue to stare at you like some weird person begging for food. The passersby looked at us oddly, but we didn't seem to mind. You didn't seem to notice. I didn't seem to care.

"Hey. You still alive or something?"

My voice seemed to grab your attention. You glance my way now, your mouth pout – like. The green orbs in your eyes stared at me in question, my heart beat picking its pace while my cheeks started flushing. I swear I froze in a trance as I saw your handsome face, but I shook it all off and smirked at you. You were still in question.

"What do you want, Kazuha?" you ask in your deep Kansai accent, making me melt slowly inside.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know why you're here." I stood from my crouch position and towered over you. My hands made its way to my back and stayed there. You pulled in a face like the Grinch's scary starry face. Closing your eyes, you took a deep sigh.

"I was waiting for you. Is it a big deal?" I didn't notice the blush on your cheeks since my face and vision started to go all red. I have such a bad temper, but yours is far much worse than mine.

"I was only asking, you idiot. No need to go all angry at me." I burst and scolded at you. You frowned deeply with a grimace.

"And I was only saying you idiot! No need to go all dragon on me!"

"Did you just call me a dragon?"

"Wait, let me rephrase that. No need to go all fiery dragon on me, stupid!"

"And now you call me stupid? Well, you're the stupid one, stupid!" I bopped you on the head as we walked ourselves towards our homes.

Our little banter continued on. We threw numerous insults and harsh words at each other. Though, none of it actually affected us that much. Our lips started to simmer down, then, it was quiet between the two of us. There was nothing to say now that we've used up all of our insults.

We walked quietly under the blooming sakura trees. It was late in the afternoon, so the sun was starting to set beyond the horizon, giving the sky a color of pink, orange, yellow and red mixed all together. The river on our left side was flowing, the land part of the river filled with people having picnics or staring at nothing in particular.

I saw a couple among those people by the river. They held hands and smiled at one another. Their giggles can be heard from my reach, and it saddened me a bit that we can never be like that. I slumped my shoulders a bit, the sadness taking over my heart, brain, and soul. I continued staring at the couple. They look so happy and in love and free. They get to do anything couple related in their relationship, whereas you and I only ever get to banter and argue and fight.

I feel so jealous of their relationship!

A few tears started to well up in my eyes, but I tried to hold it back. I can't cry in front of you. I won't let a stupid scenario break the walls of my jealousy and sadness. I have to hold back my tears.

I felt your soft but large hand hold my own. My eyes averted to your gaze, and I see you already looking at me with a soft smile that lit me up. Your fingers entwined around mine, giving it a light squeeze. I felt my heart flutter and do cartwheels inside my chest. The butterflies in my stomach won't stop flying, I can feel myself want to crouch and hit my tummy all over again until it dissolved.

To say the least I was surprised. Shocked even. But I was also overjoyed. You rarely did this to me. My cheeks burned so badly.

"Heiji, why are you holding my hand?" I asked you, not able to contain the happiness and shyness in my voice.

"An instinct told me to. You looked at bit sad, that's why. So I thought, maybe it was because of our argument, which, by the way, am sorry." you answered so earnestly. Your voice was soft and swift as you spoke, it gave a cloudy and floaty feeling all around you.

I then understood why you held my hand. It was only to comfort me. I was hoping your answer would be because I saw the couple by the riverbank, but your respond made me feel happy too. You felt guilty of your actions from before, so did I.

"I'm sorry too, Heiji." I apologized to you.

"If my hand is bothering you, I can just let go of your hand. Maybe give you a little distance so you can have some space." You were about to let go of my hand and give me the space you said earlier. But I didn't want that. I wanted you near me. I don't need space. You just filled up the emptiness I felt earlier after our fight.

I clenched onto your hand tightly. You responded directly and still held my hand.

"No, it's ok. You don't have to let go."

I don't know why but your smile was as big as the book I bought in the bookshop. Maybe it was from the comment I said, or how cheesy I sounded when I spoke those words. Or maybe it was because you also didn't want to let go and waited for me to tell you not to let go. I really don't know. But for whatever reason, I'm happy. As long as you decide not to let me go, then I'll be a rainbow and you'll be my treasure chest at the end of my rainbow.

I followed your smile and looked ahead of me. I sighed in contentment as we walked together, our steps now a synchronized mess. We still held on to each other. I side glanced you and you were still smiling. A scoffed a breathless scoff. How did our fight become a romantic fluff in the end?


	2. Chapter 2: Heiji

**Here's chapter 2! And it's in Heiji's POV now! It's a bit long, so I hope you'll carry on reading the long sentences I composed. Enjoy!**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 _ **Heiji's Point of View**_

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

I walked unaccompanied by you as my feet took me to some place in no particular. My face was turned into a grimace due to the lack of your presence by my side. I scoured the surroundings around my lonesome being – cars and people moved out and about in all different directions. I tried to find you; but I see none of your familiar black ponytail length hair. My toes tipped high so I can get a better view of perhaps you, but still, you were nowhere to be found. I frowned deeper and carried on.

Why didn't you tell me where you'd be going?

Soon enough I saw you inside some antique looking bookshop, skimming over the books on top and located at the shelves. I stopped and stared at you, not helping the soft look that came about my features. You looked thoughtful as you read the passages at the back of the books, choosing from which genre you wanted to read. I guessed you were planning on buying one, but who would go inside a bookshop then leave emptyhanded? Not you, of course.

I decided to wait for so we can walk home together. I love walking by your side, even if your shrill voice and annoying mouth can irritate me.

I sat by the door of the bookshop and waited for who knows how long. The people ignored me as they came inside and out of the shop. I glance ever so often to see if you picked your book and bought it, but every time I glance at you, your nose is still buried at the back of the books!

I scowled and crossed my arms, burying my face in between the gap. I stared at nothing in particular, no thoughts of murders present in my head, no ideas of how to annoy the hell out of Kudo, and no thoughts of hoping a murder would happen here.

The bell rang as a person went out of the shop. I wasn't aware it was you, only when you spoke did I finally notice you were outside, beside my sitting figure, your backpack already full of the books you bought.

"Hey. You still alive or something?"

That was quite rude of you to say that to me. But in either way, I'd say the same thing to you if I ever saw you staring into space.

I carefully thought of the words to say to you. Like 'what are you doing inside a bookshop by yourself?' or 'you should've had the decency to tell me you were going to a bookshop.' But instead, these words came out of my mouth.

"What do you want, Kazuha?"

I scolded myself for saying that. Are you stupid or something? Clearly, she is the one who should be saying that, not you!

"Nothing. I just wanted to know why you're here." I stared at you as you stood and placed your hands on your back. Closing my eyes, I took a deep sigh. You looked so cute like that. Your childish but curious expression almost made me smile. Instead I frowned and let my mouth did the talking. So much for being cute, anyway.

"I was waiting for you. Is it a big deal?" I blushed a little then realized what I just said. I clearly have the foot – in – mouth disease. I wanted to take back those words. But as I glanced at you, you were already red all over. You have such a bad temper, but mine is far much worse than yours. Yep, you are such an idiot, Heiji.

"I was only asking, you idiot! No need to go all angry at me." You scolded me. I bubbled with anger on the inside.

"And I was only saying you idiot! No need to go all dragon on me!"

"Did you just call me a dragon?"

"Wait, let me rephrase that. No need to go all fiery dragon on me, stupid!"

"And now you call me stupid? Well, you're the stupid one, stupid!" You bopped me on the head, which really hurt, and we walked ourselves towards our homes.

Our mouths did all the talking as we walked, but we didn't let our minds speak. Literally. We just spouted out words which seemed insulting. Moments and moments later, we became quiet. I wanted to say more, but you looked so infuriated I held my mouth, which is a first in all of Heiji's mouth history.

We came across a place where there was a river. I didn't mind the river, but I saw a couple just along its riverbank. They looked so cheesy and in love it made me want to puke. It was as if they didn't care about the public display of affection they are showing to other people. I rolled my eyes in disgust. How stupid.

I looked at you and noticed tears started to well up in your eyes. I began to panic. What the hell, Kazuha? I was desperate to know why you are crying. Is it because of the insults? The fight? My stupidity? Come on, Kazuha. Tell me!

I looked at you a bit closer and saw the direction your eyes were deterred at. So it was the couple! I sighed. You're crying because you can't do things like that with someone? I gazed at the ground below me for the umpteenth time. If you want to hold hands or some sort, I'll do it for you.

While my cheeks flushed, I slowly grabbed your hand. It felt so soft and small compared to my large, calloused ones. I smiled. It feels nice holding your hand. I wish I could do this to you all the time.

You avert your gaze to me and I was already looking at you with the soft smile still plastered on my face. Wanting to feel more of your softness, I laced my fingers with yours and gave it a light squeeze. The pit of my stomach felt weird and my heart just wouldn't stop beating fast.

"Heiji, why are you holding my hand?" you asked me shyly. I can hear the happiness in your voice. I had to hold back my grin.

"An instinct told me to. You looked a bit sad, that's why. So I thought, maybe it was because of our argument, which, by the way, am sorry." I answered you. There was little bit of truth in it, but I didn't want to tell you it was because I caught you looking at the couple. You might laugh at me.

"I'm sorry too, Heiji." You apologized to me, but I don't think you need to apologize. I've forgiven you already.

I kept making side glances at our entwined fingers, thinking maybe you want me to let go. Maybe my large hand was starting to bother but you didn't want to be rude so you held on. But I didn't want to let go of your hand. I wanted your fingers to be close to mine. I wanted you to be near me. Oh well, I guess I'll have to try and ask you.

"If my hand is bothering you, I can just let go of your hand. Maybe give you a little distance so you can have some space." I said to you, feeling a little bit awkward as I prepared myself to let go of your hand. I was waiting for you to say no, but I doubt you'll do it.

But to my astonishment, you clenched my hand tightly. I got the picture and continued to hold. I was surprised and happy. I smiled a bit.

"No, it's ok. You don't have to let go."

That made me grin. My teeth gleamed as my smile grew wider. I couldn't contain the joy I was feeling right now. I was happy at the thought that you wanted to hold my hand too. It's like you're saying and showing some signs to me, though I don't know what those signs were. Or maybe they weren't signs at all. I don't know. But the comment made my day so far, the argument we had earlier now blown from our minds. Now that I can hold your hand, maybe I can do this sometimes as we walk going to school or going home.

You looked happy too. Your sweet smile crawled up to your face and you gave out a sigh. We moved in synchronization as we walked home, the silence still eating at us, but not the awkward type of silence. It was a silence of comfort. Well, at least for me. I shook my head lightly. How did our fight become a romantic fluff in the end?


End file.
